hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Killua Zoldyck/Image Gallery
Killua Design.jpg|Killua's 2011 design Killua child 2011.png|Killua as a child Young killua.jpg Killua close up.png|A close up on Killua Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Killua meets Gon Shocked about leorio's age.png|Killua and co. shocked at Leorio's age Kurapika and killua.jpg|Killua and Kurapika during the second phase Killua falls.jpg|Killua falls 640px-Killua kills a great stamp.png|Killua kills a Great Stamp Killua smiles.jpg|Killua smiles Killuaagainstnetero.jpg|Killua vs. Netero Killua vs netero.jpg|Killua tries to hit Netero Killua.png|Killua disappointed by not defeating Netero Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Killua and Gon discover a trap door on Trick Tower Killua during the third phase.jpg|Killua during the third phase Tumblr lzwsa2125T1rnx0u1o1 500.png|Killua argues with Leorio Killua and gon.jpg|Killua and Gon during the third phase Killua-3rdphase.jpg|Killua rips out Johness' heart Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Killua and co. pass the third phase Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Killua, Gon and Kurapika pass Killua and gon are training.jpg|Killua trains with Gon Gon and killua laugh.png|Killua and Gon laugh at Leorio Killua can't sleep.jpg Killua plays with gon.jpg|Killua plays with Gon Episode 17.png|Killua surrounded by the Amori brothers Candidates for the final exam.png|The candidates for the final phase Killua 2.png|Killua refuses to fight Pokkle Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi tells Killua to go back home Bodoro killed.png|Killua kills Bodoro Ep020.jpg|After Bodoro was killed Zoldyck family 2011.jpg|Killua with the Zoldyck Family Vlcsnap-2012-03-28-00h18m04s253.png illumi and killua in the past.jpg|Illumi and young Killua Killua tortured 2011.png|Killua is tortured Killua tortured 2.jpg Hunterxhunter 24 01x.jpg|Killua and Silva having a 'fatherly' talk Killua and silva promise.png|Killua and Silva's promise Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Killua meets his friends again Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h09m26s124.png|Killua and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Killua is humble.jpg|Killua is... humble? Killua eat sweets.png|Killua spent 200 million J (about $1.5 mil) of Heaven's Arena winnings on candy (specifically chocolate robots) in four years Killua vs zushi.jpg|Killua vs Zushi killuavszushi.png|Killua knocking out Zushi Killua buys a drink.jpg|Killua buys a drink Killua in heavens arena.jpg Killua wins a match.jpg|Killua knocks out an opponent Killua smiles 2.jpg|Killua smiles for his win Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Killua and Gon successfully pass through Hisoka's barrier Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Killua and Gon practicing Ten HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0029_20120415_120858.jpg|Killua in the second opening killua ed 2.png|Killua and Illumi in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Killua and co. during the 2nd ending Hunterpedia.png|Chibi Killua and Gon Chibi killua and gon.png|Killua and Gon in Huncyclopedia Killua appearance.png|Killua's appearance Killua7.jpg|Killua with his skateboard 5437-1-35.jpg|Silva lets Killua go with his friends Gon killua.png|Killua meets Gon in the Zoldyck Estate Killua 2.jpg|Killua smiles Killua59.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Hisoka killua.jpg|Hisoka threatens Killua in the Spiders hideout Machi_capture.png|Killua and Gon captured by Machi Killua012.jpg|Killua during the Greed Island arc Killua yoyo anime.png|Killua's yo-yo Catdinerdishes.png|Killua and Gon wash the dishes AntokibaRestaurant.PNG|Killua and Gon leave the restaurant Opening-ova 2.png|Killua in the Greed Island opening Ending 2.png|Killua and Gon in the second ending Ending 3.png|Killua and co. during the third ending Killua-1.png|Killua as a child Zoldyck five.png|Killua with his mother and siblings Meditation.jpg|Killua and Gon meditate Initiation1.jpg KilZetsu.jpg|Killua uses Zetsu Transmuter.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Nen Gyo2.jpg|Killua and Gon uses Gyo One of Ikalgo's fleas.png|Killua hit by one of Ikalgo's fleas Killua surrounded.JPG|Killua surrounded by Illumi's Needle Men Narukami-1.jpg|Killua's Narukami Kanmuru.jpg|Killua's Kanmuru shippu jinrai.png|Killua using Shippuu Jinrai on Menthuthuyoupi Alluka and killua reunite.png|Killua and Alluka meet again Category:Image Gallery